911
by Independent Angel
Summary: what if Jay was on a flight that the terrorists took over? What if it didn't crash to the trade center? JXT. Warning: Character Death.


It was the horrible event. Why did he have to be there? Why did he have to be on that flight? Why did Jay have to be on Flight 93?

Jay was on contact with his girlfriend, Theresa. "Theresa, please. Four terrorists have hijacked the plane! You have to call the authorities, please!" Jay begged. I guess you know what event this is ; the 9/11.

Theresa broke down to tears. "Jay, no! I'm not letting you do this on your own!" She said, crying. Jay closed his eyes. "Theresa, I'll be fine. Just call the police and tell them what's happening. 2 men have been knifed so what else could happen? Promise me that, ok?" He told her. Theresa sighed. "Sure, but to inform you, 2 planes have crashed into the World Trace Center. But promise me one thing ; that you'll return safely." "Yes, of course, Theresa. I - oh, I have to go!" He said, turning off his cell. He looked completely innocent as a terrorist stared at him.

XXX

Theresa cried as she watched the news. This couldn't be happening. This just wasn't right. Why was Jay in this situation? She watched the news carefully, and found out another plane had crashed into the Pentagon. Theresa cried, fearing if that was Jay's plane. As the news reporter said another name, she calmed down a little and was relieved that he was still alive. Theresa quickly dialed a number ; Atlanta's.

Atlanta cried in fear. She told her she would come to the brownstone and comfort her.

So I guess you're wondering why Jay's on that plane. He was visiting his parents for a week, and told them about Theresa and his friends. He then boarded Flight 93, never knowing he was in for a death ride.

XXX

The terrorist that was driving the plane had told them they could do what normal passengers would do. They had told them there was a bomb and the station was letting the land to defuse it. Jay then took out his cell phone and called Theresa.

"Terri? Are you there?" He asked. "Jay? Oh, Jay, another plane had just crashed into the Pentagon. I thought it was yours!" She cried. Jay closed his eyes again in fear. "The terrorist said there was a bomb on the plane and we're landing." "What? Jay, a plane can survive a bomb if it's in the right place," she said completely seriously. "Really? I just hope it will. But Theresa, do you really think there's a bomb?" He asked. Theresa thought for a moment. It took her a few moments for her to decide. "No. I don't think so. If you have terrorists you might crash. You'll have to regain the control of the plane, or you'll fall!" She aforementioned. She heard him sniffling ; he must be crying from the thought that he was going to lose his life. "Theresa, I'll call you back. Ok, sweetie?" "Ok, good bye Jay."

XXX

Atlanta had came into the brownstone along with Archie, Herry, Odie, and Neil. They all tried to cheer Theresa up but every time there was an update, she would cry of the thought she was going to lose he best friend. Her cell PMR started to beep. Theresa turned it on, and found Jay on the other side of the line.

"Theresa? We've come up with the plan. Yes, we're taking control of the plane, but doing it physically." "Jay, no! I was wrong! If you do, they'll kill all of you! THIS IS A SUICIDE MISSION!" Theresa yelled. Jay gasped, and yelled to the others who were going to bust the door open. Theresa heard brutal screams of people getting stabbed. She also her Jay's voice just telling them to stop. Jay ran to the back of the plane, looking at a boy who was stabbed in the stomach. Tears formed in his eyes ; he knew he was going to die.

XXX

Jay was shaking in fear, noticing that the plane was lowering it's altitude fast. They were going down. He shut his eyes, trying to remove the tears. This was it, but he was still on the line with Theresa. This was his last chance to tell her how he really felt.

"Theresa?" He said, making sure she was still on the phone. "Yes?" she heard the beautiful voice. "Theresa, I…" - the plane lowered faster- "…love…" -he could feel it speed up- "…you." The plane blew up in flames and an explosion was ignited.

XXX

Theresa was screaming in sadness. "JAY!" She kept yelling. Atlanta broke into more tears, and didn't know if she was going to stop. Sobbed her tears out ; She was never going to see him again.

"Disconnect the phone, Theresa," Neil told her gently. She hugged him tight ; she needed her friends now, but she couldn't get all of them. She couldn't get her best friend, boyfriend, leader, back.

She was forlorn.


End file.
